When designing a wireless network in an office, academic, or other environment, it is helpful to first construct a mathematical model of the site so that the selected locations for the wireless access points can provide efficient and reliable service to the various wireless clients in the network. When such modeling is not performed, the resulting layout may be overdesigned, meaning that more wireless access points are included than are necessary. Another possibility is that the system may be underdesigned, which results in dead spots at which wireless services to clients is not possible.